User talk:Ninjinian
(P.S. Check out this article!) [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] TALK 2 ME! 18:30, 28 November 2008 (UTC) Your Invited! What:Christmas Party! Where:Server Deep Freeze,Mumble92007's igloo When:Monday,December 22 1:00 PST Triskelle-Nollaig shona duit!Happy Christmas! Party PM.Lol im from Ireland so its 9:00 for me too.7:00 right now Actually,im trying to find a server that i can load and to non members isnt full/But yes I will open it.Go to snow board,if it loads. Christmas Party Talk This is where you can talk about Ninjinian's Christmas Party.... * Party: 2nd CPP Christmas Party * Date: Sunday 28th December 2008 * Server: Snowbound * Place: First at the Iceberg * Time: 9AM PST * Events: Tag, Multi-Player Games, Others Reply if you can/cannot come!! Hope to see you there! -- Ninjinian ¤ CPP Blogger Hmmm.... I don't know if I could come. However, I will try. Alex001 3:48 AM, 27 December 2008(KK:SS) No, I can't. It will be early morning, plus I'll be going to church. Sorry, but I can't come. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:09, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Idk if i can come...I may be able to use my Cousin's laptop,as I will be in Belfast,Northern Ireland for my Cousins b-day.And after that,I will be in Dublin with my family.Ill try.. -Triskelle3 Athbhliain faoi Mhaise Daoibh! RE: Templates Templates are very difficult and confusing lines of syntex. I'm not a template master, I am an import master. I just edit existing code for the Wiki. From scratch, I'm nothing. Every template I've ever made was copied and pasted at least partially from another. For from-scratch making (and making period, I can't tell you), ask Explorer. RE: Moving I already moved your pages as requested, and you don't have the Wiki powers to move pages more than a certain limit... you'll have to ask an administrator/sysop to move it for you. Also, I can make templates, just not from scratch. --† कछुए मशरूम! Jesus Loves You and Died for You!! † :) :) Absoulte Energie, der gefürchtete Schildkröte-Pilz, Diktator der Penguin-Enzyklopädie † 14:38, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Dude... You gotta put at the end of your signature! IT MAKES EVERYTHING THAT FONT IF YOU DON'T! I've been fixing every page on the Club Penguin Wiki with your signature! Fix it NOW! --'Metalmanager The ' 19:42, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Go to User talk:TurtleShroom and look underneath yr signature! It makes everything Franklin Gothic font! Go to prefrences and put at the end. --'Metalmanager The ' 19:48, 17 February 2009 (UTC) I'm talking to You, Ninjinian! --'Metalmanager The ' 19:52, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Nice to talk to you! The snow has melted in Scotland, how bout u? -- 12:18, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Me too, but now we get to go on nature trails and walks again that were dangerus coz of the snow falling from the trees lol, also, ur blog is awesome! -- 12:21, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Ur CPP Is 1 year old? WOW!! THATS cool, also, did you know me and fano are friends! goto here and here to come to my 1000 hits party with fano, u havin a 1 year party? il come! -- 12:26, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Aww, well, u can be a vip, coz me fano and our friends are coming to my iggy for a afterparty without screaming fano fans, but, fano is real nice so he said he will be shouting "go skate" coz he is helping me become famus! -- 12:32, 18 February 2009 (UTC) On ur bday! OH COOL? can u still come? if u can we will do a whole 2nd party at my igloo with BETAS!!!!!! for ur birthday!!!! -- 12:34, 18 February 2009 (UTC) yeah, i have to be very carefull coz if i tick off mum she will not let me go lol, i know its 8pm thats coz people in the USA will not be able to come if its too early in the usa lol -- 12:38, 18 February 2009 (UTC) If u want ur sig to come up with date and all do this at te end of ur message --~~~~ -- 12:42, 18 February 2009 (UTC) Hmm, ok not working, use this guide http://help.wikia.com/wiki/Signature sorry im not helpfull -- 12:47, 18 February 2009 (UTC) yay worked! -- 12:51, 18 February 2009 (UTC) RE:New Club Penguin I'm afraid to say that I couldn't leave my kingdom. My followers would be confused and well, it wouldn't be right. Sorry, Ninjinian. --Metalmanager (BTW... I'm role-playing XD) My kingdom is Pengydeen, but my royal castle is in Pengyboo Island because Pengyboo Island is in Pengydeen. It's one of the chained islands. --Metalmanager Well, You should go to Pengydeen main point and go the "deserted" house. It's actually a base for my meetings. There you will meet my counciler, Deátonál, he will tell you what you have to do to become one of my royal "sidekicks". If you become one, you will have to go to the meetings, but it will only take one signature to make you a randomer again. There are alot of places you can go in Pengydeen, except don't go to the mall, there have been alot of snowball fights and the tills might be unusable. --Metalmanager Wait, you meet me in Pengydeen, then after a week or so we meet in New Club Penguin. --Metalmanager I Know You Were you Major Hammy?--The FluffMiester 17:23, 19 February 2009 (UTC) RE: Violence The section is completely COC-inappropriate. It has violence and therefore needs to be removed. Blood? Neck-cutting? Uh-uh. See Great Darktonian Pie War for a proper battle. [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 21:53, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Re:Geography Mistakes in New Club Penguin Umm... why not MOVE IT!!! You can't just pick a huge swathe of someones kingdom and say "This is mine", then complain they wont let you have it! Under the COC, you must change that. Yours exaspeatedly, ₪ ΔĢєŋŦGεиιυς 22:26, 20 February 2009 (UTC) Hey! Hey... you know in a dream many days before this... I dreamed after creating this article. Its came true! Thanks Ninjijian! ----Alex001 04:28, 21 February 2009 (UTC) V